hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Jack Sparrow
|image = Image:sparrow.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = '...Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate...' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Captain Jack Sparrow |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 38 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Pirate |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Pirates of the Caribbean |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 2030 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = well, technically one...ish. But it wasn't upon Keep grounds! |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = Not as of yet! |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = kptn-sparrow |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Kat}} Information Pre-Game History We'll be here all day if I listed this. So I cheat and throw a link at you for the app! : It was ten comments long too 8D Game History Jack has done quite a bit of exploring. After pigeons left more than droppings upon the Keep's doorstep he was apart of the fateful Forest Expedition. Here in which the crew of Nel, Talia, Malkus, Asma and himself went running around after the cairn site. Here he pilfered a rock and a jar of dirt shavings. Then there was the sandstorm, whereas most the saner inhabinants of the Keep battened down the hatches Jack went exploring the hallways that suddenly appeared with Hawke, Vie and Alex. This induced several run-ins with the lower Keep residents. One of which clearly had it out for them and being in the form of stone crocodiles. The other was an odd gentleman behind a large door with a peephole, and the hinges on the INSIDE. Here, they scampered around, yelled a lot, got confused, and found their way to living walls. Well, at least Jack things they're living. Stone doesn't do that when you poke it with a knife... After near asphyixation, the walls changed upon them and they found themselves in a odd room. One of which it seems to have been set aside for the making of books and to be more specific: journals. The very same ones that are being used in the Keep! Here Jack pilfered ( along with his fellows- in- crime) a journal, some blank paper, a little cutting knife ( with a sharp edge!), and some gold foil. He has also made The Rally and used this ship upon the waters of the Lake of the Keep. So starved for a sailing vessel and being aboard it once again, Jack slept out on his little craft with nary a care in the world. Until it suddenly dropped below freezing one night and snowed. ''The Caribbean pirate wasn't too happy about this. His cries for distress brought Talia running to his aide and to her demise. Through no fault of anyone's perhaps but thin ice and an extreme case of hypothermia- both Talia and Jack plummeted into the icy waters. Talia bumped her head and promptly drowned. Jack was only partially able to save his own hide by clinging to the edge of the thin ice. He recieved more prompting to save himself seeing tentacles rise from the depths, with Talia and a teacup attached. Though clearly NOT the Kraken, you'll have an incrediably hard time convincing Jack of that. The Kraken kicked his arse, and Hawke who came to his rescue. On lookers upon the shore included Chloe and Megamind. Each came to help in their own ways. (Though it could be argued that Megamind's was more special). Besides public drunkness, introducing a minor ( Sollux ) to liqueor, finding buttons to press, and making sense of what he's been given or what he's stolen... he doesn't make much waves. Don't mind him if you see him running from a red-head (Nel ) or a tall green troll (Kevas) . He didn't do it! Promises! Personality Jack is undoubtedly the worst/best pirate of the seven seas. His morality seems to always be in question, though he has not been accused of really foul things- the only murder on his record would be Hector Barbossa's and even then the bastard he didn't stay dead. He is an honorable man, for a pirate, and tells the truth more often than not. Jack's first action is to try and talk his way out of whatever trouble he has caused, been involved in or is headed his way to no fault of his own. He is verbose, outgoing, a spazz, and takes great pride in running and saving skin than trying to save face. He is animated at nearly all that he does. Occasionally now under great duress, he will be seen talking to himself- a holdover of his insanity of being left in Davy Jones locker for an extended period of time. Appearance A sexy beast He stands 5'9”, long brown-black hair worn in dreads where trinkets from his adventures have been tied into it. His beard is tied into two braids with beads. His skin is rough and tan. He wears a Red bandana to keep his hair .. tamed and a leather tricorn hat, which was purchased with his first bit of piracy. He has layers of clothing, traditional shirt, vest, overcoat, pants, leather boots and a silk sash he wears around his waist. He smells. Badly. '''Tattoos and other markings': The most infamous of Jack's markings is the tattoo of the descending swallow and the brand “P”on his right forearm. His back is covered in a large tattoo featuring the poem Desiderata, a poem showing how dedicated he is to his pacifist nature and love of life. Imbedded also in the poem are symbols and gods of the world. A sea turtle, the sun on one arm, the moon on another, the ocean, and the World Tree. He features several bands of tattoos on his sides and on the biceps of his arms, in a similar style to Hawaii and other Pacific Rim cultures. There is a skull and cross bones above his heart. There is an extensive scar on his left forearm on the underside, and two scars of musket shots on the right side of his chestSeen here with the swallow tattoo.. Abilities, Skills and Talents A sexy beast He is an expert swordsman, able to hold his own even against Davy Jones but would rather talk his way out of a jam. He is shrewd, intelligent and makes use of the natures of his friends, allies, enemies and the environment toward his own favor. Or at least tries as much. He also speaks two languages: English and Umshoko ( the language of the Pelegostos ) He is an excellent seaman. He is able to navigate in waters and weather conditions that most would deem to be insanity and do it well without loss of life. He can build and scratch together a boat just from this love of the sea and perfers sails over any other vessel that might be available. Limitations and Weaknesses Well. I guess you can be calling RUM a weakness of his. Rum and women. Though he is far more likely to fail with aquiring the latter than succeeding. Rum doesn't talk, you see. Or kick his ass. Relationships Jack is crazy hard at pinning down in a relationship. He's rather skittish and tends to keep any and all a arm's length away but still enjoys talking and social contact. Commit-phobia runs rampant in the pirate and he'll come to his senses soon enough, likely pushing the person away, or screwing it up some other way. He has terrible luck with women, and not such a hot record with keeping shipmates either. The only ship he ships with is his ship.... too bad that's out of reach too. Castmates He needs them. Especially a Gibbs. Other Characters Vie - Mistaken at first for Elizabeth, and later convinced ( mostly) that she isn't, Jack's confusion over the matter swung him out of the game for more intimate attentions. To which he later said, screw it and threw a rather accurate account of where those attentions went upon the Shipping Wall. She's fast becoming a friend of his. Still, she is one of those women-creatures, and they run extra crazy at the Keep. Kevas - One of the first people in the Keep that Jack met, they never really saw eye to eye. It had been an amusing relationship where it was based upon bluffs and counter bluffs and pressing buttons to see where it would lead. This Jack was comfortable with. Unfortunately Jack was unwittingly apart of Talia's death, and Talia being Kevas' wife- well. This relationship could be described best as: See Kevas? See Jack run! Run Jack run! Talia - Confuses him. He doesn't understand why she keeps talking to him, or doing stupid things that put her in danger, and therefore everyone around her in danger because her hubby is one scary green-man. One of the many crazy Keep females that he knows, and only reinforces the opinion. Malkus- His second first mate!. Best crewman he could ask for. Takes instruction, practices it, and has a desire to learn what the captain wishes to teach. Likes the odd bird-man. Megamind- a very confusing relationship. As to which could be best described as siblings, brothers- who know each other's buttons and like to press them repeatedly for amusement and sharpening wits but would mean no real harm to the other person. All the buttons. All the time. Hawke- the other part of Vie. He seems like he would be a good drinking buddy, given the chance. Their conversations are comfortable- and Jack is in sore need of some of that. Kloe- he actually likes. More than just friends.In that you-saved-my-life-and-aren't-as-prickly-as-you-want-to-be kind of way. Dr. Bishop clearly has a no-nonsense sort of attitude and wasn't completely crazy. Hell, she even tried to make him better when he had pneumonia! Then again... she did give him a bath of all things. So, she just might be a bit nutty of a women. Doesn't she know that soap hurts? Nel- Runs at the first sign of her. This relationship is non-exsistant after the encounters in the forest where one loud mouth ( Jack) met the immovable wall ( Nel) and collided with the Goliath. Alex- Jack is wary of a man whose teeth become sharp upon command and has a tail coming out of his rear. Call him cautious or insane. He does not know Alex well enough to know if the werecat is friend or foe.... Chloe- at first she recieved his attentions. She is the right age after all! Rather nice and pretty too. Doesn't want to see anything happen to her, she seems a little sheltered. Armed her with an axe as she was going back to the forest to explore. Dropped attentions and wishing both her and Derek the best of luck in their relationship. Derek- Chloe's other half. He finds to be amusingly stoic for a young lad, and protective. Which isn't so bad at all. Sollux- Odd boy. Gave him liqueor. Seems to have a rather large chip on his shoulder that he can not dislodge and is a bit of a brat. Kairi- a younger girl who apparently likes sailing, but is a bit leery about a pirate wandering the halls. Rem- Jack is a bit wary of this one. Not only is he staff, but he's creepy too. Anders - A dangerous blood-thirty ass, who seems to be more concerned with taking lives than saving them for his own skewed sense of morality. Does not like. Sandrath - Wot? No really? WHAT? Wary pirate is wary. There's something odd about him, and he just can't place it. Items I think this needs it's own section for Jack has pilfered and acquired a number of items that in time could be useful. Or they're just freaky. Items that he came with The Compass That Does Not Point North- It would be incredibly useful if it wasn't being so bloody frustrating. Anything that seems vaguely important that the dear Captain wishes to know more of the whereabouts of, seems to only make the needle point to the nearest female creature. He deems that it must be broken. It has picked women over rum, and to him that hallmarks something peculiar going on with his cheating device. The Spinning Map of Madness- Clearly not the official name, but there is a number of puzzles upon the map that he aquired from that bastard Barbossa that still need figuring out. It does point the way to the fountain of youth after all! Mum- By far the most disturbing item he has kept on his person is the shrunken head of his mother, given to him to take care of by his father. Jack hangs his mother off his belt in much the same way he hangs his Compass. You do as Captain Teague says. Pilfered from the Keep A stone- a curious stone. Shiney and veined with silver that he found upon the carin with a man named Zack. A jar of dirt of shavings- smells bloody awful. Looks like leather and clearly is reminded of a certain hallway that he and a few others traveled through. A blank journal- as what it says. Completely blank, new. Not named or linked to the journals of the Keep but clearly was meant to be somehow. Gold leafing- Thin sheets of gold that he took the same day as the blank journal was given to him. Used, assumingly, to letter the journals, gold that thin is valuable and the Captain does not look one gift horse in the mouth.... Blank paper- far more valuable than one might assume at first. Stolen the same day as the journal and gold leafing. Not linked to any of the journals- and in which he has used a far bit of it making rather accurate maps of the place and the places he has traveled. An exacto-knife. He took this from his excursion into the book-room. It has the curious aspect of being extremely sharp, how a bladed instrument is supposed to be- as opposed to all of the Keep's bladed weapons... Created The Rally- it used to be one of the Keep's rowboats until he converted to a beloved sailboat after stealing borrowing some wood he saw laying about. It was a sturdy vessel, and since he had created it- he was apt to sleeping in it, for old times sake.... Until one fateful day... snow fell upon the keep and the KRAKEN appeared. Now it sits out in the middle of the lake, being blown where ever the wind goes. He wants his boat back. But you'll not find him swimming in the lake with the Kraken there. The captain will have to out think that clever and dangerous beast- or kill it. But that would mean it'd only come back right? And be more pissed at him than it already is... where is Davey Jones in all of this mess?.... Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Pirates of the Caribbean